


ODIUM

by orphan_account



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, god help me this fucking series is killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>o·di·um ; noun ; general or widespread hatred or disgust directed toward someone as a result of their actions.</p><p>--<br/>a series of drabbles.<br/>--</p><p>"i can't believe i fell in love with you." the words slip past her lips quickly, almost like they've spent their entire existence waiting there, waiting for her to have the courage to say what she's meant to say.</p><p>"and i can't believe you were truly that naive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

seeing him always fills her with dread, feelings that run up her spine and down her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake -- it's a terrible feeling, and though he exudes warmth, she can feel nothing but cold when he's near, shaking.  
she doesn't know if the shaking is due to fear or hatred, anymore. it could be a mixture of both, being chained to his throne like a prized pet.

she knows she isn't worth that much to him, though, anymore. having her is just a show for bragging rights.  
a show to taunt cal. to show him that maven has everything he could've ever wanted. he has norta, he has mare. and he has the entirety of the silver elite behind him.  
cal only has the torn apart shreds of a rebellion and the blood, sweat, tears of an entire nation, all bleeding red.

mare has to stop herself from wanting to vomit when maven walks into the room -- even the sight of him brings back memories of who he had seemed to be, of the innocent boy who only wanted to fit in. who only wanted to be considered important.  
the shadow has swallowed up the flame, and the world will burn because of it.

every time he comes in, he carries the scent of smoke on him, and it's almost like a hand wrapped around her throat, strangling her; she coughs, tries to free her lungs of his scent as if just smelling him, the murderous king, would kill her.  
he places a hand on her back and she wants to burn the shirt she's wearing and cut away the skin he's touched; any contact with him is like a disease, and she feels disgusted when his fingers rub at her spine.

"why do you look so disgusted, mare?" his voice is almost taunting; he knows why she detests him, of course she'd loathe him, after all he's done, but in his mind, it's all done for good reason; he tried to save her, didn't he?

"i wonder why i might be. could it possibly be that being touched by someone who manipulated me to get the crown is unpleasant? but no, it couldn't possibly be that, because you did nothing wrong, did you, maven? did you?" she swallows, and each word feels like a weight lifted off of her, but the hand on her back puts the weight back on doubled. "i can't believe i fell in love with you." the words slip past her lips quickly, almost like they've spent their entire existence waiting there, waiting for her to have the courage to say what she's meant to say to him.

"and i can't believe you were truly that naive. why would i ever love someone like you?" he laughs -- he laughs and she sits there, wondering why he would.

why would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mare and maven is disgusting but so am i


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again i hate myself and write shit like this

the collar burns her neck, but she knows the pain she feels isn't physical, but mental -- the metal wrapped around her throat is like a brand that he's put on her, marking her as his in an inconspicuous way; most of the elite would consider his actions to be entirely for the purpose of her dehumanization, but she knows he's much more possessive than that.  
she knows that he enjoys the way she's kept, kneeling at his throneside, and it makes her feel sick that she's a part of this power trip of his.

"now, why is it that you're looking so irritated? good pets don't stare at their owners like that." his voice is like silk, and it's more obvious now than ever that he was almost born for this role, a horrifyingly proper prince turned evil by his own inadequacies and his lack of birthright. still, she doesn't respond, and that irritates him more than anything -- she's ignoring him. he frowns, pulls on the chain that links her to his throne, pulls her closer by her collar. "good pets also don't ignore their owners."

she would pull away -- if only her hands weren't bound, painfully so, behind her back. courtesy of evangeline, she's sure. payback for the title the lightning girl cost her, the throne she might've had if maven's actions hadn't branded cal a traitor to the realm. she can't help but let out an irritated sound when she's pulled forward, a grunt of sorts, and she tries to follow his hand so that it hurts less. the leather is unforgiving and hard against her throat, and while she'd rather not be closer to him than she already is, she'd also rather not hurt herself more in the process of trying to evade him.

it's almost impossible to get away from him, now, anyway. she came to him willingly, she walked right into his trap, and now she'd suffer the consequences.

"good pet." the smirk on his face at her submission is almost sickening, and she closes her eyes, prays to whatever god that exists that she would be able to survive this. survive him.  
even if it's a god she doesn't believe in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might write another chapter tomorrow i might not i dont really know


End file.
